1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid slide fastener by which strong union is obtained and more particularly to a solid slide fastener which does not disengage against a direction in which tensile force is given.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, a slide fastener is equipped with a plurality of fastening elements in row along the inside edges of a pair of slender tapes. It is so constructed that opposed fastening elements on both tapes are joined together or disengaged from one another by sliding a slider adapted to the fastening elements along the rows of the elements. This type of a slider fastener enjoys various use, for example, clothing, pouch, sporting uniform, household articles.
However, the conventional slide fastener in which the union of opposed fastening elements of a pair of tapes is carried out on the same plane of the tapes by placing the elements opposite and engaging them, has such fatal defects that when external force is acted in a direction where the both tapes are released, the joint of the fastening elements is easily disengaged by comparatively small force. When the union of the elements is once separated forcedly, it is very difficult to restore the union of the elements to the initial status.
Therefore, it becomes impossible to wear again a clothing itself which uses this fastener.